


[podfic] The Disaster of a First Date by DeathsLights

by inkblott



Series: [podfics] Red Riding Sweets Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Is Alive, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Laura and Stiles are bros, Laura loves Stiles more, M/M, Marvel Love, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Werewolves are still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblott/pseuds/inkblott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He froze.</p>
<p>Holy shit.</p>
<p>He was about to go on a date with Derek. Fucking. Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Disaster of a First Date by DeathsLights

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO of the Red Riding Hood Sweets series!!! (sorry it's been so long, but I got inspired to post again :D)

  
**Streaming:**   


**Download Link:** [mp3 (22 MB)](http://inkblott.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Disaster%20of%20a%20First%20Date.mp3)  


**Length:** 00 : 25 : 52


End file.
